1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safe loading-unloading system which safely loads and unloads a tray in a compact disc player.
2. Description of Prior Art
A compact disc player scans the recording information surface of a small disc which rotates by using an optical pickup and regenerates information by processing the signals obtained by this scanning. In some compact disc players, the disc is enclosed in a square casing or tray which is inserted into the player body.
In this case, the disc in its tray must be loaded onto a suitable position of the player body (loading) at which the disc is separated from the tray in order to be freely rotated on a turn table at least during the transition to a reproducing process. During the reproduction, the tray left behind is naturally useless.
In a conventional compact disc player, a tray in a semi-fixed state which has once been loaded in the player body is not handled with any special consideration. However, such a tray once loaded usually requires no further handling and is in a semi-fixed state so that a user may sometimes unload the tray from the player body with little consiousness, or just for fun, resulting in certain trouble which leads to reproduction being rendered impossible.